Merlin et Arthur
by Florette
Summary: Juste une série de mots retraçant ce qu'ils ressente l'un pour l'autre et diverse petite histoire basée sur un mots.
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord voici du point de vue d'Arthur

* * *

><p>*ENNUI<p>

La première fois qu'il l'a vu c'était quand il se permettait de lui faire la morale. Quand son père l'a mit à son service et qu'il ratait tous. Quand il lui désobéit en permanence.

*IMPATIENCE

Quand il est en retard. Quand il se trompe ou qu'il fait les même erreur un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand il discute pour obéir à un ordre. Quand il lui parle à la limite de l'irrespect.

*RESPECT

Quand il a tenu plus longtemps que ses autres serviteurs malgré ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Quand il a tenu à se battre pour son village. Quand il c'est battu à ses côté contre le dragon. Quand il a affronté Morgane avec lui. Pour toutes les fois où il est resté alors que n'importe qui d'autre serais parti.

*AMITIE

Quand il l'a empêcher de tuer son père. Quand il l'a soutenu après la trahison de Morgane. Quand il le suit comme un soutient inflexible dans toutes ses aventures. Quand il l'a soutenu à la mort de son père. Quand il le prévient des dangers. Quand il reste malgré toutes les mésaventures et mes brimades.

*SOURIRE

Quand il sourit avec des étoiles dans les yeux et qu'il est émerveillée pour un rien. Quand ils se croisent accidentellement et qu'ils se sourient. Quand il a cru le perdre mais qu'il l'a retrouvé.

*PLEURS

Quand il a perdu un être cher. Quand il l'a renvoyé injustement.

*MEILLEUR

Quand il est apparu et que lui a commencé à s'améliorer pour correspondre à ses attentes sans s'en apercevoir.

*MERLIN

Car il est celui qui a créé toutes ces émotions en lui. Et que sans lui il n'est rien.

* * *

><p>Une idée qui met venue comme cela.<p>

N'oubliez pas les reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

*_**M**_AGIQUE car c'est bien cela qu'est leur relation

***_É_**NIGMATIQUE car c'est ainsi qu'il lui paraît souvent

***_R_**IRE car il apprécie l'entendre énormément

***_L_**UMIÈRE car c'est lui qui l'a fait rentrer dans sa vie

***_I_**NTELLIGENT car bien qu'il semble idiot il l'est énormément

***_N_**IGAUD car c'est ce qu'il est la plupart du temps

* * *

><p>*<strong><em>A<em>**BSURDE car c'est comme cela qu'est leur relation

***_R_**OUGIR car comment ne pas faire en le voyant se déshabiller

***_T_**ORTURE car ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi beau

***_H_**EURT car il y en a tout le temps

***_U_**RGENT car avec lui il fallait tous le temps ce presser et on n'a pas le temps de regarder

***_R_**OYAL car c'est un crétin royal malgré tout


	3. Chapter 3

Une histoire écrite pendant le temps d'une chanson. A lire en même temps que vous écoutez la musique.

* * *

><p><em>Broken Hear<em>t Lostprophets

Toutes ces filles plus belles que toi, tu le vois les regarder, la jalousie te dévore, tu ne sait plus quoi faire, quoi dire alors tu regrette de ne pouvoirs être à ses côté et de laisser cette jalousie s'en aller. Tu repart servir ta maîtresse sans rien laisser paraître. Tu tiendras encore quelques jours, quelques mois en t'accrochant à ton rêve mais pas éternellement. Alors laisse la jalousie de côté et va lui dire ce que tu ressent.

* * *

><p><em>Still loving yo<em>u Scorpion

Il est temps de lui monter, de lui dire que tu sera toujours là pour lui. Lui dire que tu ne vas jamais le laisser tomber. Avance vers sa chambre, va lui dire tous tes combats, ceux où tu l'a aidé et que tu a gagner, ceux où tu a perdu, va lui dire ce que tu ressent.

Une nouvelle fois tu t'avance, une nouvelle fois tu tente de tous changer mais tu hésite es-tu assez fort?

Quoi qu'il dise tu sait que tu l'aimera toujours.

Tu croit en lui et lui croit en toi. Il t'attend derrière cette porte alors franchi là, ne reste pas planté là. Tu l'aime et tu essaye encore de trouver le courage de lui montrer. Mais es-tu assez fort pour lui dire la vérité? Tu hésite une nouvelle fois la main prête à frapper la porte, tu range ta fierté car tu as honte d'être lâche à ce moment là, ce lui où tous ça ce décider, tu ne sait comment réagir. Tu voudrais crier «Je vous aime» et ce encore et encore jusqu'à t'en casser la voix. Mais tu as encore eu peur alors tu repart sans savoir qu'il t'attendais.

* * *

><p><em>Burn in to the ground<em> Nickelback

Aucune peur, aucun doute, il te faut les tuer si tu veux que ton prince vive.

Aucune peur, aucun doute, si tu n'avoue pas que tu sait à ton valet tu le perdra.

Mais comment agir quand cela demande une trop grande force: tuer une ancienne amie; avouer à ton meilleur ami que tu connaît son secret et que tu l'aime.

Devenir fou plutôt que de rester devant ce dilemme c'est ce que vous voudriez mais cela ne vous sera pas accordé, c'est leur des choix, vous devez accomplir votre destin.

Alors agissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et cela sans peur ou doute car c'est votre destin.

Vous vous avancez et vous savez que cela a trop tardé.

* * *

><p><em>From the inside<em> Linkin Park

Je ne sais pas qui croire, lui ou toi qui me parle? Toi qui m'a menti et protégé ou lui qui m'a mit au monde? Je ne sais plus que croire. Dois-je croire ce que je ressent à l'intérieur? J'avais choisit de te croire toi et de le trahir lui par amour pour toi même si cela me brise le cœur mais maintenant que croire alors que je vois cela?

* * *

><p><em>It'll be all be ok<em>

Ne craint rien, avec moi tu ne craint rien. Tu deviendra celui que tu est destiné à devenir. Même si elle tente de t'abattre encore une fois je te protégerais. Je serais toujours à tes côtés et je te ramènerais sauf à la maison. Je veillerais toujours sur toi. Tous ce passera bien. Crois en moi et je veillerais sur toi. Je serais toujours à tes côtés.

* * *

><p><em>Los<em>er Beck

«Merlin! Tu ne peut pas faire attention! Ce n'est pas possible d'être autant empoté!» C'est ce même refrain à longueur de journée qui résonne dans Camelot. Mais Arthur, si il est si incompétent pourquoi le garde-tu à ton service? Pourquoi ne le renvoi-tu pas? C'est ce que ce demande Camelot quand tu cris après ton valet. Mais la réponse seul vous deux la connaissait car personne ne sait que vus vous aimez.

* * *

><p><em>U turn L<em>ily Aaron

Merlin, encore un pas dans ce monde de mensonge que tu as créé. Tu connaît tes raisons mais chaque pas, chaque minutes te fait mal. Tu voudrais lui dire. Peut-être serait-il prêt à l'entendre, peut-être a-t-il les mêmes regrets que toi? Chaque pas, chaque minutes cela t'es plus douloureux. Toutes ces choses que tu voudrais faire sans te cacher: user de la magie ou l'embrasser. Tu es comme un fantôme sans passé et sans avenir. Tu survit mais ne vit pas. Tu le sauve mais ne lui dit pas. Un jour il saura et alors tu verra ce qu'il pense réellement de toi. Ne désespère pas. Un jours le soleil rebrillera.

* * *

><p>Voila je débute dans ce genre d'exercice donc soyez indulgent.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Juste pour m'amuser je sais il n'est pas complet alors si vous trouver des mots pour compléter les espaces vides donner les moi.

* * *

><p>Alphabet Merlin<p>

*Arthur

*Balinor

*Camelot

*Druides

*Edwin

*Freya

*Gwen

*Hunnith

*Ildor

* (un des créateurs de la série)

*Kilgarath

*Lancelot

*Merlin

*Nimueh

*O

*Perceval

*Queen Annis

*Reine

*Serpents

*Tauren

*Uther

*Vivianne

*William

*X

*Ygerne

*Z


	5. Chapter 5

Maintenant le point de vue de Merlin

* * *

><p>*ENNUI<p>

Quand le roi lui a imposé le travail de valet de son fils.

*IMPATIENCE

Quand cet imbécile ne l'écoute pas et qu'il n'attire que des ennuis. Est-i réellement destiné à être le plus grand roi de Camelot?

*RESPECT

Quand il a prouver qu'il ne faisait pas que parler mais qu'il agissait.

*AMITIE

Quand il a risqué sa vie pour le sauver lui à de nombreuses reprises.

*SOURIRE

Quand il était heureux, après qu'il l'ai réconforté de la perte de Freya, toutes les fois où ce sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres.

*PLEURS

Quand il a perdu un être cher. Quand il a perdu son père.

*MEILLEUR

Grâce à lui son pouvoir a trouvé une utilité et cela l'a rendu meilleur.

*ARTHUR

Car il est son roi et l'autre face de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Une idée qui met venue comme cela.<p>

N'oubliez pas les reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai écrit ce petit texte comme cela d'une seule traite car tout le monde voit des scénarios où Arthur accepte les pouvoir de Merlin plus où moins difficilement mais s'il les ignorait totalement?

* * *

><p>Assit sur le bord se l'air d'entrainement il le regardait combattre contre ses chevaliers durant l'exercice journalier. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis ce jour où pauvre paysan il avait défié ce prince arrogant qui se croyait tout permis. Maintenant c'était un grand roi même s'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant qu'Albion ne devienne la terre de légende qu'il avait vue dans ses rêves. Une part du chemin avait été fait mais il lui faudrait faire de nombreux sacrifices encore avant d'arriver au bout de ce tunnel sans fin. Arthur ne savait toujours pas les sacrifices effectués par son serviteur même s'il savait qu'il était un sorcier. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé alors qu'Arthur l'avait surpris combattant un ennemi du roi avec la magie. Il l'avait regardé puis c'était tourné pour continuer le combat. Merlin avait pensé que le roi gardait sa colère pour plus tard mais cette confrontation n'était jamais arrivée même le combat finit Arthur ne lui en avait pas parlé et lui n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Un jour, peut-être, il lui en parlerait mais pas maintenant car Albion avançait et il ne voulait pas tout détruire, pas à cause d'un mauvais empressement. Alors un jour peut-être et lui jusque-là attendrait.<p>

* * *

><p>Voili voilou dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Selon ce que vous me direz j'en ferait peut-être une histoire entière.<p> 


End file.
